Alice XV
Alipheese Fateburn XV (Fifteenth), or Alicefeeze Fatalbern XV was the previous Monster Lord and the mother of Alice XVI (Sixteenth). Much like Luka, she had dreams of coexistence between monsters and humans, but believing that monsters and humans were fated to fight one another, the only way she could see to bring that coexistence was to sacrifice herself in the hope that humanity would carry on her wishes. She is later resurrected by La Croix as part of Cirque du Croix and forced to fight against Luka and her daughter. Biography Past Little is known about Alice XV's history or her interactions with her daughter. Much like her daughter and many of her predecessors, Alice XV was raised by Tamamo. According to Alice, her mother forbade her from leaving the Monster Lord’s Castle and having any interaction with humans as a means to protect her, noting that as a child she had only been fed semen that was already wrung out. Alice XV also fought Cassandra in both a clash for the throne of Monster Lord and a clash of ideals, due to her dreams of coexistence clashing with the latter's belief that humans were nothing but food; Alice XV managed to defeat her opponent on even terms. At some point, the necromancer La Croix assassinated multiple legendary monsters and remade them into zombies, then exhibited them before Alice XV. This caused Alice XV to banish her and forbid the practice of necromancy. When her castle was invaded by Marcellus, Lazarus, Merlin, and Karen, Alice XV went to confront them, having locked up her daughter in a magic-reinforced prison cell to prevent her from following in a effort to insure that she would lead the next generation. Although Tamamo tried to stop Alice XV, her efforts were for naught as the determined Monster Lord used her powers to make her fall asleep. After a hard fought battle between both sides (Alice XV saw the battle as a necessity and refused to go down without a fight), Marcellus managed to kill her, but the party was not satisfied; they had just realized her intentions of coexistence and all planned to repent for their actions. As the heroes prepared to carry on Alice XV's wishes of coexistence, Alice XVI came in, an outcome unforeseen by the late Monster Lord. Alice XV had underestimated her young daughter’s power and how strong the cell would have to be. Noticing her mother’s death, the girl went on a blind rage against the human party, wounding Marcellus and Lazarus and killing Merlin and Karen. With the death of Karen, the woman whom both Marcellus and Lazarus had loved, their earlier grief was replaced by fear and hate, which would lead them to go on to became the founders of Ilias Kreuz. Thus, Alice had unintentionally ruined her mother's plan. Since Alice XV’s death, Alice became fixated on the idea that she must die in order to atone for her role in the failure of her mother's plan. Alice XV’s death also sparked the next competition for the heir to the title on Monster Lord, leading to her own daughter and original heir to battle against those who would later become the Four Heavenly Knights in the first battle royal in the competition’s history. At some point, La Croix robbed Alice XV's grave and took her corpse, remaking it into her ultimate zombie. Alice XV lost her memories of the past few years and thus her desire for reconciliation with humans. Chapter 2 Sometime in present day, when Luka recuperates in Gold Port after being defeated by Granberia, he somehow is able to see the Alice's past; more specifically, he is shown visions allowing him to understand the circumstances behind the death of Alice XV. However, upon waking up, he does not confront Alice about it. Chapter 3 When Luka, Alice and Chrome encounter La Croix, La Croix reveals to the three her masterpiece: Cirque du Croix, a group of modified zombies consisting of several famous monsters, the very masterpiece that she'd attempted to "impress" Alice XV with. She also reveals a new masterpiece from within the coffin: a resurrected Alice XV, much to Alice's shock and horror. La Croix recalls her masterpiece figures and departs, Alice swearing vengeance for the defiling of her mother's grave. When Luka arrives at the Biolab to face La Croix, Alice XV is summoned last from Cirque du Croix, recreating the scenario of the Hero fighting the Monster Lord. Luka tries to defeat the undead Monster Lord as fast as possible so Alice doesn't have to go through the pain of fighting her mother, but Alice arrives and, having resolved herself, fights Alice XV, their battle ending up in the next room. Alice eventually manages to defeat her mother, who temporarily reverts to normal and says that she is happy that her daughter grew into a fine adult before vanishing. Monsterpedia Entry "The previous Monster Lord, and Alice's mother. Wanting to bring peace between humans and monsters, she allowed herself to fall to a Hero's blade. But after her grave was robbed by La Croix, she was re-summoned into this world. Her memory of the last few years before her death seem to have been erased. Due to that, her desires of reconciliation that appeared late in her life are not shown in her undead form. Wielding incredible power, La Croix considers Alipheese the Fifteenth to be her ultimate creation. Massive amounts of energy are needed to keep her in this world as an undead monster. Unknown masses of men have been harvested to keep this zombie operating..." Attacks Embracing Hand: Normal attack that damages thrice. Greedy Lips: Normal attack that damages thrice. Royal Breasts: Normal attack that damages thrice. Demento Nagi: Normal attack that damages thrice. Nephilim Magia: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Subsequent uses damages twice and has drain properties. Nephilim End: Binding attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview Due to Luka's current status, this battle is nothing like the fight against Alice. Undine here will help avoid most of Alice XV's attacks, but she is still very powerful, so play defensively with Meditation. It is possible to defeat her with the combination of Daystar -> Salamander -> Daystar -> Heavenly Demon Revival, at least on Normal. Once her health reaches the 1/3rd mark, Alice intervenes in the fight. If Luka loses, he's forced to desecrate Alice's mother's vagina before being sucked dry. If Luka is defeated by Nephilim End, an extended ending is seen. Evaluation "The previous Monster Lord! How horrifying! What a disgusting creature! And the first thing you did was let her feed on you! Both Gnome and Sylph are useful... But Undine's serene state will probably do the most. Also, she has an instant kill move that can be completely avoided with a serene state. You'll avoid most of her attacks... But her attack power is very high, so it will still hurt. Make sure you always keep enough in reserve to heal yourself. Now go, oh brave Luka. Send that monster back to hell where she belongs." Trivia *In the flashback that occurs in Chapter 2, Alice XV is portrayed in silhouette using Alice’s sprite. *Despite Alice being stated to be stronger than her mother and most previous Monster Lords, Alice XV is the first monster (and opponent) in Chapter 3 to have a higher level than her, and one of the few that is also statistically more powerful. Given the 37 levels of difference between Dragon Girl and Zombie Dragon Girl, it makes sense to attribute this, at least partially, to La Croix's skill in necromancy. In addition, Alice manages to defeat her mother, though this could be attributed to the latter still being weak from fighting Luka. Gallery Alipheese 003.jpg|Alice XV in her original form. Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Biolabs Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Lamias Category:Monster Lords Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Yoma Category:Cirque du Croix